


Sick Day

by LonelyAmericanNights (WildThingPoorBoy)



Series: Memories and Nightmares [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Flashbacks, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/LonelyAmericanNights
Summary: Both Adora and Catra are caught with the whisper cold. As they rest, they dream of the past





	Sick Day

Glimmer knew something was wrong when Adora didn’t show up for breakfast. Adora loved breakfast food, or at least the breakfast food in Bright Moon. Meeting up with Bow in the hallway, Glimmer teleported them into Adora’s room after a knock at the door yielded no reply. What they saw was an unusual sight. Adora, the Legendary She-Ra, in bed with a red nose and glossy eyes. Groans escaped from a mouth hanging open.

“Adora,” said Bow. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts and I’m dying,” Adora answered in a noticeably hoarse voice.

“Glimmer. Glimmer,” Queen Angella could be heard calling down the hallway.

“In here, mom,” Glimmer yelled. “In Adora’s room.”

Queen Angella peeked her head into the door before entering. “Is everything alright?” she asked. “We missed you at breakfast.”

“Adora’s not feeling well,” said Glimmer.

“I’ll fetch a doctor at once.” True to her word, Queen Angella returned not a minute later with a doctor in tow. It wasn’t a long diagnosis. A quick look around, a check of her temperature and an assessment of her symptoms was all she needed.

“She has a whisper cold,” the doctor said. “I’ll prepare the medicine, but until then, Adora should remain in bed for at least the next day.”

“Per…fu…” Adora croaked.

“That’s right,” said Bow, “We were going to go check on Princess Perfuma today.”

“She isn’t,” the doctor retorted, pointing at Adora.

Glimmer put her hand on Adora’s. “Are you going to be okay?”

“She’ll be fine,” Queen Angella interjected. “You and Bow check on Perfuma. I’ll make sure Adora is taken care of.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’ young lady. There’s no point in you all getting sick as well. Now off with you. The other princesses need you.”

Glimmer squeezed Adora’s hand. “Hang in there, Adora.”

“Yeah,” said Bow. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

A slightly joyful groan was Adora’s only response.

***

“So then I said, ‘I’m a princess too,’ and that’s when Catra thought of her plan.”

“Makes sense to me.”

With a push of a button, the door to Catra’s room whooshed open.

“Catra, we missed you at mess hall. Entrapta’s got some new stuff today. I don’t want to oversell it, but there will be lights and dangerous humming sounds. Huh. Huh? Doesn’t that sound like fun?” said Scorpia, eagerly approaching Catra’s cot.

“That’s only part of the fun.” Entrapta climbed onto Scorpia’s shoulders with her hair. “I bet I can make something explode today.”

Over on the cot lay Catra with her limbs about. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she tried to speak.

“Shut. Up,” was the best she could manage.

“Whoa,” said Scorpia. “You’re a mess. Well, not like a bad mess. Like a good mess. Like you’re a mess, but you make it work.”

“She looks sick,” Entrapta said.

“Stop. Talking.” Catra coughed.

“Oh gosh, are you sick? Here. I’ll nurse you back to health,” Scorpia panicked.

“Back. Off.” Catra coughed.

“Looks like whisper cold. The change in voice, weakness, coughing, slight fever I’m assuming,” Entrapta deduced.

“This is bad,” Scorpia said. “Not to mention Hordak will be super mad at us if we’re behind schedule.”

“Not to worry. There is a cure for whisper cold. All I have to do is whip you up a dose. You guys have an infirmary, right?”

“You hear that, Catra. You’re gonna be aye-okay,” Scorpia beamed.

“Great,” Catra groaned. “Go.”

“No way. I’m staying right by your bedside.” Scorpia crossed her arms.

“I actually don’t know where the infirmary is…”

“After I help Entrapta.” And with another whoosh, Catra’s teammates were gone.

A groan was all she could muster before falling back to sleep.

***

It was years ago. They were much smaller then, in the Fright Zone. They were eight or nine maybe. The Horde didn’t really keep track. Catra curled up in her cot, trembling with the blanket wrapped around her. A young Adora tugged at its end. She pulled as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Let’s go,” Adora cried. “We’re gonna be late for lessons. Shadow Weaver’s gonna get mad at us.”

“No,” Catra said. “I’m…not normal. I’m dying. I’m falling apart.” From the hole of her cloth cocoon, snot and spit dripped out.

“Adora!” called a loud, unnatural voice. The door opened. The sorceress crept in with an unsettling glare. “Child, why haven’t you gone to your lessons?”

Adora tried to hide her tears. “Catra won’t go. Something’s wrong with her.”

Shadow Weaver peered at Catra with a cold, uncaring stare.

“It appears you have contracted an illness. No matter. Adora, you will attend to your lessons. Catra must remain here.”

“No,” Adora whined.

“Enough!” Shadow Weaver yelled. “You don’t have a choice.”

Shadow Weaver grabbed Adora by the arm, dragging her out of the room. Adora struggled in vain, and soon the door slammed shut behind them. It only took a moment for the room to become still and dark.

“Adora…?” Catra asked, but there was nothing. Children in The Fright Zone were usually huddled together in groups for everything. For the first time that she could remember, Catra was alone in the room. No other life made its presence known. Even the machines that powered The Fright Zone weren't heard. Their usual hum was noticeably absent.

“Adora,” Catra cried out again. She began shivering again. Darkness began to creep around the corners. This was different. This fear surrounding her. She didn’t understand what was happening to her. Her body ached. Her vision faded. And then sleep.

***

“Hello, patient zero.” Catra groaned at Entrapta’s greeting. “Sorry, did you want to be called patient one?”

Catra turned away and wrapped herself in her blanket.

“Anywho,” Entrapta continued. “Scorpia went ahead and told Hordak you were sick. And they led me to the infirmary. You know, for a cybernetic nightmare despot bent on world domination, he was surprisingly understanding. He’s got Scorpia covering some of your other duties for the meanwhile.”

Catra groaned.

“Come on. Up and up. The cure ain’t gonna drink itself, ya know.”

Catra reluctantly sat up and took the cup from Entrapta’s hands.

“I gotta warn you though, it does taste like farts. I wanted to make it grape flavored but it turns out you guys don’t have flavors here in The Fright Zone. But don’t worry about it. I’ll introduce you guys. Have you heard of chocolate? You’re gonna love it.”

“Uh-huh,” Catra mumbled. Entrapta’s warning wasn’t unfounded. The cure tasted like warm soda mixed with dirt. Catra held back her disgust and drank it as quickly as she could.

“So how do you know Adora?” Entrapta asked.

Catra blinked. “What?”

“You were mumbling in your sleep. Sounded like you were asking for Adora. You know her?”

“Sort of,” Catra answered.

“I’ll be back to check on you later. Scorpia says that Hordak wants me back in the lab. It’s not gonna be as much fun without you guys watching my every move. But I guess it’s still better than that shadow lady, right?”

“Yeah,” Catra said. “She was a real bitch.”

“Rest up,” Entrapta called out before leaving. Catra turned and fell back asleep.

***

“Catra,” a young Adora cried out. Catra stayed a bundle in her cot.

“Adora?” Catra peeked out of her hiding place. She saw a young Adora run up to her, cup in hand.

“Here,” she said. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“What is it?” Catra asked.

“I dunno,” Adora answered. “They told me to give it to you.”

Catra reluctantly took a sip from the cup.

“It’s hot,” she complained.

“Just drink it,” Adora whined. “I want you to feel better.”

Catra nodded and lapped up the drink bit by bit.

“I’m sorry Shadow Weaver made me go to lessons. But I’m done now, so I can be with you all day.”

“Promise?” Catra asked.

“Promise.”

***

“Adora,” a voice called. “Adora.”

Adora woke to see Queen Angella standing over her. Beside her was a tray with a bowl of something unknown to Adora and a steaming cup.

_“Catra…?”_

“I beg your pardon?” the queen asked. “Who is Catra?”

 _“What is…?”_ Adora asked pointing to the tray.

“Ah, yes,” the queen said. “I’ve brought you the cure as well as some porridge. Unfortunately, the cure has a….displeasing taste, but the honey and lemon should mask it.”

 _“Thank…you,”_ Adora said, sitting up. _“You don’t…have to…”_

“Nonsense,” the queen rebuffed. “I promised my daughter. So today you’re under my care. Eat up and get some rest.”

Adora did as she was told, eating her food with a small smile.

“I’m glad stubbornness is not a trait you and my daughter share,” she said. 

***

“You did what? You worthless, little brat!” Shadow Weaver yelled. Catra stood in her way as Adora laid sick in bed. “Adora is ill thanks to you. Now she’ll have to miss her lessons for the day.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Catra cried.

“Your meaning is immaterial,” Shadow Weaver huffed. “You’ll be needing disciplinary measures.” Shadow Weaver dragged Catra out of the room. Catra reached out to a sleeping Adora, unaware of the situation.

Hours later, Catra curled up into a ball underneath Adora’s head. Her arms tucked in, hiding bruises she didn’t want Adora to see. She glared at the other children entering the room. One of them too curious about Adora’s condition.

“Let me see,” he said. “Ew, she’s all gross.”

Catra hissed at the rude boy causing a quick retreat. Catra’s hostility kept them at a distance until they left. She stared at the door, suspicious that anyone else would dare to enter.

“Ca…tra…” Adora mumbled.

“Did I wake you up?” she asked.

“No,” Adora answered. “You’re warm. Like a warm pillow.”

“I’ll be here,” Catra assured. Adora nodded before slipping back to sleep. Catra remained in her position, watching Adora’s breath go from ragged to even.

***

Adora woke to a warm feeling. She turned her head to see Glimmer holding her hand, and Bow watching over them.

“Hey,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“Warm,” she replied.

“Well, mom says you should be feeling all better tomorrow,” said Glimmer. “But she also said we probably shouldn’t be here or else we’ll all get sick.”

“Yeah, but it’s cool,” Bow said, “I got sick last month so I won’t get sick this time. Right? That’s how that works?”

“She also warned that you mumble in your sleep. Having a bad dream?”

Adora shook her head. “No, just…memories.”

“Did you need anything else?” Bow asked.

“Can you guys just stay here for a bit? Until I fall asleep?” Adora coughed.

“Of course,” said Glimmer. “I’ll be here.”

***

“Ya know? This just proves that Catra is a better force captain because I have no idea how she gets anything done with that bunch of cadets. I’ve never said the phrase ‘Dammit, Kyle’ so many times in one afternoon,” Scorpia ranted.

“Yeah, I bet.”

Catra entered Entrapta’s lab. Scorpia and Entrapta turned to greet Catra with wide smiles.

“There she is! How are ya feeling? Still, need me to nurse you back to health? Tea? Do you need me to spoon feed you because I can do that,” Scorpia said.

“What? No, I’m fine. I just really wanna get back to work.”

“That’s our Catra,” Scorpia beamed. “When you fall off the tank, ya get right back on.”

“Is that a saying?” Entrapta asked.

“It should be.”

“So what have you two been doing while I was sick?” Catra asked.

“Well,” Entrapta started. “My researched has unlocked a new property that works in duality with caaAACHPLOOSH!”

Everyone in the room froze.

“Dammit.”


End file.
